


Climbing Up the Walls

by shanablackrx



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Genji has some issues, M/M, Overwatch Recall, hana and lena are enjoying the show, lucio is a tease, there's a lot of cringe brazilian endearments
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-14
Updated: 2018-11-05
Packaged: 2019-06-27 04:35:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 9,031
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15678123
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shanablackrx/pseuds/shanablackrx
Summary: "So what do you do, Mr. Superstar?" he continued. Lena and Hana were already chattering and giggling about something else, and he felt weirdly driven by this guy's presence."Well, I'm a musician. Or I try to be one.""Oh? Interesting. What is a musician doing in a place like this?"Lúcio's grin was bright and cocky and Genji felt a tingle at the back of his neck. "Maybe I did something they liked. What's important is that I'm here now, ready to help anyone in need.""That you are. Welcome to Overwatch, Lúcio."The smile turned into something softer and Genji couldn't help but smile as well. He decided he really liked the guy.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks a lot [Nina](https://twitter.com/Draconomicat) and [Kate](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DryDreams) for betaing this. I know the horror.
> 
> I'm really sorry in advance for the weird/repetitive format, this is actually a thread on Twitter I wrote on the go and decided to turn into a fic. I'm just toeing my way through fanfiction in English, and god knows this pairing needs some more content.
> 
> I hope you enjoy it!
> 
> You'll find the translation for all the horrendous petnames below each chapter.
> 
> You can come yell at me on [Twitter](http://twitter.com/shanabrx) or [Tumblr](http://shanablackrx.tumblr.com). There's a lot of Gencio art done by me there ;)

Genji was back at one of the bases he used to be at, in the past. He never thought he would be back, but there he was, surrounded by very familiar faces. New ones too.

Because of that, he didn't really want to take off his mask - he used to before leaving Blackwatch, the presence of the old agents a given in his life by then. But Lena was being so insufferable about it he didn't really think he had a choice. But if he was being honest, he had missed her too. And everyone else; his old partners, friends... Well, the ones who were present, at least. He missed some others that weren't around as well. 

Carefully, he took his faceplate off and smiled to her. She was so clearly happy to see him him again it made him a little emotional. Too many memories. She squeezed and kissed his cheeks, and like always, chattered nonstop.

Genji always enjoyed her company because he could just be quiet and listen as she did all the talking when he didn't want to. She knew that and never made him speak more than he thought he needed.

 

"Soooo lot of new faces here, huh? Did you feel like this when I was recruited back then?" 

Genji chuckled. "Not really. I did not care at all about anyone that time."

"Wow, rude. Did I kick your arse into liking me?"

"You only get me to like you if you can kick my ass, that is the truth." he said, laughing.

"That's why you're single." 

He rolled his eyes at that. Clearly it wasn’t because he spent the last years secluded to find inner peace. "Is this a compliment?"

"If you want it to be." Lena smiled, patting his face again. "Missed you, green cyborg ninja dude."

He smiled back. "Me too, Sonic." he messed her hair and she blinked away and back to make him stop, laughing.

"Alright, time to meet the new ones!" she cheered, waving her arms.

Genji's smile dropped a little. "Is that really necessary? We are going to meet them formally later. Right now this base is just a mess..."

Lena's face contorted into something very disapproving. "What, are you 15? Are you going to wear all black and isolate yourself in your room while listening to My Chemical Romance? WHEN I WAS A YOUNG B-"

"Alright, alright." Genji waved her silent, not really mad but a bit embarrassed. Lena could be  _ so loud _ sometimes. "If you want to meet these new guys so much then let's do this. But know that I’m only doing this for you."

"YES! I actually talked to some of them before you arrived. They're good people, Brent."

He sighed, because of course she has already talked to them. "Will there be a time when you stop speaking in ancient memes?" He started putting his mask back when Lena quickly stopped him, startling him a bit. Damn fast girl. 

She promptly put her hand away, stuttering a little. "Sorry. I just. I wish you could, you know. Not cover yourself for now. Of course it's fine if you don't feel comfortable, I just... I wish I could've seen your face back then when we first met because you look less intimidating like that, and we all know how big of a softie you are. I think they deserve the better version of you, that you are now."

Genji looked down at his faceplate for a moment. "It... helps me breathe better. It's hard when you have only one functional lung." Lena's eyes went a little wide, face covered in guilt. She felt like she asked way too much of him. "I'm kidding” he continued, “it's just enhancement. Angela fixed my breathing way back when I was still in Blackwatch." He couldn't hide the shit-eating grin forming on his lips.

The punch he immediately received didn't hurt even though Lena meant it. "God I hate when you do that!"

He laughed, walking alongside her to meet her new friends.

 

He didn't say that he actually wanted to put his mask back on because he hated his own scarred face.

Sometimes he felt like he was betraying Zenyatta's teachings for feeling like that. But liking his ruined face was something entirely different from accepting himself as still human, even after putting all his pieces together and fixing it. He needed way more time to be able to look in the mirror and not remember too much. 

He hoped Lena was right; that people would feel less intimidated with his actual face, instead of a cold metal one. This still didn't prevent them from finding it disgusting, though; He had to trust they would be at least polite enough to hide it.

 

Genji looked around the spacious room they were in. The common lounge wasn't exactly packed, but having people like Reinhardt in there made it seem so; the man’s booming laugh echoed through the place and Genji somehow felt like he was home. 

…He could do this. This time, for Lena. 

 

She approached a group of new recruits, calling specifically for two of them, probably already her friends. He was a bit jealous of how easygoing Lena was. Sometimes, he wished he was like that too. 

 

He was, once. But now a lot of things held him back.

 

There was a girl in pink with a bunny aesthetic all over and he realized he knew her from before. Her face was stamped in every news outlet, especially across Asia. She looked even younger in person. He decided he liked her already - she was so much braver than he’d been at her age, and could probably kick his ass too.

The other one was... interesting. Easy smiles, strong presence, despite being shorter than Genji himself. They sure looked like people who would be Lena's friends... but then again, Genji was also her friend. "Hana, Lúcio!" she waved frantically until getting close to them. Hana waved back, popping her bubblegum and smiling, and both of them looked at Genji. 

"Hewwooo Lena. Who's the hunk?" she said while pointing to Genji with her chin.

Hunk. He didn't remember the last time he was called that, but he also didn't know if she meant it or was just a way to be friendly. He smiled back. "I'm Shimada Genji, nice to meet you. I was Lena's partner in the... previous version of Overwatch."

"Nice to meet you, Genji. I'm Song Hana, and this is the BEST person in the entire world, Lúcio." she got closer, like she wanted to tell him a secret, actually whispering. "And he's a superstar!" she pulled Lúcio close by the neck, and he chuckled, making something bubble inside Genji.

"Who're you calling superstar, miss War Hero?" now it was Lúcio who approached him and whispered. "She fights in a fucking  _ mecha _ ."

Genji chuckled at the whole situation. They were really gushing over each other to him, and he’d just made their acquaintance. Cute.

Lúcio looked at him as Genji chuckled, and smiled. A warm, beautiful smile. Genji decided he liked Lúcio already, too. Maybe Lena  _ was _ right, after all; they were 'good people, Brent'.

"Nice to meet you, Genji." Lúcio reached out his hand for a handshake, so Genji did the same. Lúcio smiled once again, shaking Genji's hand with both of his. His grip was firm and his hand, although somewhat calloused, was warm and soft. Something in the way Lúcio looked at him made him… Not exactly uncomfortable, but he didn’t expect someone with a soft face like his to have such piercing gaze.

"So what do you do, Mr. Superstar?" he continued. Lena and Hana were already chattering and giggling about something else, and he felt weirdly driven by this guy's presence.

"Well, I'm a musician. Or I try to be one."

"Oh? Interesting. What is a musician doing in a place like this?"

Lúcio's grin was bright and cocky and Genji felt a tingle at the back of his neck. "Maybe I did something they liked. What's important is that I'm here now, ready to help anyone in need."

"That you are. Welcome to Overwatch, Lúcio."

The smile turned into something softer and Genji couldn't help but smile as well. He decided he  _ really _ liked the guy.

 

Before they could continue, Athena announced the so-called official meeting in the briefing room. He wished he could stay a little longer with them there, and get to know them better. He didn't think his mind could be changed so easily. 

Hana jumped on them and started dragging Lúcio along, smiling and saying they’d meet again later. Genji waved them both goodbye.

"See you later,  _ gatão _ ." Lúcio winked, before disappearing among the other new recruits.

Genji stood in place, just watching him go as Lena carefully slid to his side and lifted a brow with the most knowing smile she could flash.

"What." he sighed.

"Nothing, Cyborg Don Juan."

"We literally only exchanged three sentences, Lena."

"It may be, but I've seen him making bedroom eyes at you." she giggled, leaning on his shoulder.

"...Yeah, yeah, think what you will." The 'even though you are wrong' died in his tongue before he could say it. He was just a nice guy, that's all. A very nice guy. 

"What's a 'gataum' though?"

"I have no idea."

 

\---

Hana was giggling like crazy, pretty much hanging from Lúcio's arm as they arrived the meeting room. 

"Whaaaat?" he said, unable to hold back a smile too.

"I can't believe you. Do you have ANY idea how obvious you were?"

"Well, wasn't that the idea? Can't think of a better shortcut than being obvious." 

Hana laughed again. "I swear I thought you were joking!! You are ACTUALLY gonna try it? He looks... Difficult, you know? Not that you aren't an amazing, gorgeous, hot, perfect--"

"Pfft, alright, thanks for the compliment,  _ linda _ . Also, he can be as difficult as he wants... Makes it all the more rewarding."

Hana's mouth turned into a perfect O and she pinched him lightly in the arm. "Oh my God you are TERRIBLE. I didn't know this side of you."

"That's because no one like him has appeared before. I can be worse."

Hana felt her cheeks hurting from giggling too much. It was so amusing seeing her friend so into it. "You know you're physically incapable to be actually bad, right? Anyway… What do you see in him, though? Sure, he's cute, but I wanna know the dirty bits."

Lúcio gave her a crooked smile, that she could read as a bit embarrassed. Lúcio was so good at hiding when he was embarrassed, though. 

"... He has the most beautiful eyes I've ever seen. It was hard to not lean in and kiss them while he was talking to me."

Hana looked at him with an unamused expression.

"What??"

"Froggo, you've seen his eyes only when he got close to us with Lena. You were already staring all the way across the room. Don't lie to me."

Lúcio pouted for a little while under Hana's gaze until finally giving in. "Aaaagh, alright, fuck, did you see his fucking ass? That's some Michelangelo's David shit right there!"

Hana had to hold her laugh to not catch the attention of other people in the room. "I'm so grateful for being able to watch it from VIP spot. Good luck grabbing that ass, Lulu."

 

After everyone had gathered around, the meeting was ready to begin. Lúcio could see Genji from across the large room, and he kept catching his gaze throughout the whole thing.

 

\---

There was an established schedule for everyone in the base, concerning everything from training to bath times. However, it had a lot of free time in-between, since Overwatch was still laying low on the whole ‘saving the world all over again’ thing. 

Genji had to fill the gap in his schedule most of the time, so he meditated often. He loved being around his old colleagues, truly, but he still needed some time alone. His mind was filled with old memories he'd rather forget, feelings he'd rather suppress.

He stayed in his room quietly for a long time emptying his mind before his comm ringed. It was time to eat, apparently.

Genji remembered a time when he hated meal times. Mostly it was because he hated taking his mask off around people, but also because his body didn't find pleasure in the act of eating anymore. Nothing had really changed from back then, though, if he had to be honest. He still didn't like to take his mask off, and food still didn't taste the same, but he was used to it, now. So it was fine, for the most part.

When he arrived at the dining hall, he spotted Lena along with Hana, and smiled. She had always been like that; approachable and affable, to the point where she made you start looking forward to hanging out with her. That much hadn’t changed.

He still remembered how she’d helped him through some tough situations - not really the ones that could harm him physically, since they were in very different divisions under Overwatch, but emotional ones. He admired her for being so patient and understanding with him even though he had nothing to offer back. She was always there, just because that’s how she is.

Genji decided to approach them and sat down across the big table. "Yo." he waved.

"Hewwoo Genji! Getting used to all the nothings we have to do? Man I'm booooored" she dropped her head on her arms over the table, sighing deeply. 

Genji chuckled. "You'll miss it once we get  _ actually _ busy."

"Well, that is true,” she raised her head, leaning on her elbow, still looking defeated, “But we have a bunch of sim so at least that will be fun. Hey Lena, I won't go easy on you just because you're my friend!"

Lena chuckled, her voice dropping to a tone as if she was talking to a small, cute puppy. "If you can catch me, we'll see about that."

Hana smiled something wicked. "Can't wait."

Genji was entertained by their conversation when Lúcio arrived with breakfast. He casually nudged Genji’s shoulder with his own and sat beside him. "Good morning. Hey, cool mask, man. Do you eat with that?"

Lena's eyes went slightly wide, but Genji just gave a humorless chuckle. "Good morning. Nah, I have to take it off. My cool Darth Vader vibes can't stay forever, right?"

Lúcio smiled. Cute smile. How dare he have the cutest smile Genji's ever seen. "Well, off to get my food, then. BRB." 

Once Genji was out of sight, Lena called Lúcio closer. "Hey Lúcio... I know it wasn't your intention to be insensitive, so this is just a heads-up. Genji is..." Lúcio had all his attention to her. Anything about Genji deserved it, and he sure didn't want to fuck anything up. Lena was a bit afraid to be stepping too much into Genji's business, but she didn’t want to risk him distancing himself from new people. So she continued. "He is self conscious about taking off his gear when there’s people around so... The thing you saw yesterday was my doing. He'd rather stay with his mask and all." Lúcio's face dropped so much Lena waved her hands at him. "No, no, please, it's not your fault, you couldn't know. It's just that I see you like him so it's more of a... tip, so things can go smoothly!"

He chuckled a bit. "Thanks, Lena. Your tip has been registered on my mental notes." She smiled back at him, kind of relieved but also still a little concerned. "I just wish he could see himself through my eyes, because at least for me... I wouldn't change anything."

Lena's smile was radiating warmth. "Why don't you show him that, then? Show him how you see him. Have you ever seen him embarrassed? It's  _ so fucking cute _ ."

Lúcio gave a hearty laugh. "Damn girl, you know I can't refuse if you say it like that."

"Looks like a conspiracy!" Hana said and immediately shut up when she saw Genji standing up right beside Lúcio with his tray.

"Good to know you are all so lively this early." he said, sitting. "I feel this is going to be a long morning..."

The three of them looked at each other, kinda wondering if he heard anything they said. Didn't look like it, so they sighed, relieved. Apparently no harm done.

Genji reached behind his mask, hesitating a little before pressing the clip to take it off. He put it beside his tray and started eating his breakfast before realizing Lúcio was staring at him. "What?"

Lúcio shook his head, continuing to eat his own breakfast like nothing happened. "Nothing. You have a nice profile, is all."

Genji snorted. "Alright. Thank you." his tone was incredulous, and he fell silent after.

Lúcio didn't want to push, thanks to Lena's warning, but he really wish he could talk more about it. He could talk about Genji's features all day long if given the chance. 

Well, everything in its own time.

 

\---

They had combat simulation before lunch. Some veterans had to coach the newcomers so they’d get used to the training methods, and it also served as a way to get familiar with each other’s strengths and weaknesses. Due to Lúcio's heavenly luck (or to Lena’s whispering into Winston's ear), he and Genji were paired up for that first round.

When Genji saw Lúcio all geared up, he couldn't help but be curious about the equipment. Roller blades, a weirdly shaped gun... Was it even a gun? 

That's when Genji realized he never really found out what  _ was _ Lúcio's position in battle. He’d said he was a musician, but the question still remained. It was a bad thing, not knowing what his partner could do, and also a big disadvantage for him in a 1vs1 simulation. Genji  _ hated _ losing. But he felt it was too late to ask, at this point.

"Hello there,  _ chuchu _ .” Lúcio greeted, approaching him. “Apparently it'll be just the two of us now, huh? Weird first date."

Genji chuckled behind the mask. "Right. Let's see who is going to be on top in the end, then."

Lúcio's laughter was contagious and his gaze, challenging. 

"That's what I'm talking about."

The objective was simple: "kill" the opponent as many times as possible within a certain amount of time. Lúcio knew he was at a disadvantage since he was a medic, and he knew Genji was on offense - Lena had spilled the beans right before the simulation started -, so he would have to be careful before attacking and risk exposing himself too much.

But Genji would have to catch him first, and he would absolutely make use of his speed to overthrow him.

Time to show off.

"Sooo, any guidance before we start,  _ coach _ ?" the last word was filled with sarcasm but with no ill intent behind it. 

Genji looked carefully at Lúcio. Even though he was just as easygoing as Lena, he could feel Lúcio was going to take this seriously. Which was good - Genji liked a challenge. And God knows he needed it. 

"Be yourself. And if you win, I might have something nice for you. You know, as a welcoming gift. So don't hold back. I know  _ I _ will not." His grin was concealed by his mask but obvious in his voice.

"Huh." Lúcio looked surprised (finally?). "You really know how to pump me up, don't you?" 

There wasn't an answer as the doors for the training room opened, and they positioned themselves.

The moment the alarm rang, signaling that the simulation had started, Genji ran to a top of a building, quietly camping to watch how Lúcio would move. He had those weird roller blades and weirder gun, and Genji had no idea what either of them ere for, so he really needed to see before attacking. Blackwatch taught him well.

He stood quiet and observing, unmoving but for his eyes and, eventually, head once he heard the slide of Lúcio's roller blades; he tried to tell where it came from, but it suddenly stopped.

He could be hiding anywhere, waiting for Genji to move and get the upper hand. Genji was used to it, though; people would always come for his ass the moment they saw him. It made Genji more careful over time.

" _Where are you..._ " he whispered to himself.

" _Aqui._ "

The sudden voice behind him startled Genji and he jumped away, but not in time to escape from Lúcio's blast; it knocked him off balance, and Lúcio finished him off with his sonic projectiles.

He landed rather roughly on the ground, and Athena announced his first defeat.

"What the fuck" he shouted, seeing Lúcio still on the top of the building. "How did you get up there?"

"You're not the only one with secrets, _docinho_. Now catch me if you can!" The man slid down the wall, smooth like his words, and Genji could finally understand the slight constant buzz he was hearing: it was music. Damn smart-ass boy. 

He knew he wasn't as fast as Lúcio, and the fact he could heal himself without the use of medical packs was a pain in the ass. Amazing for the battlefield, but trouble for himself. But Genji was smart as well. He could at least take two or three or ten victories out of him, so he waited again. Lúcio probably guessed what were Genji's skills by looking at him - he  _ did  _ carry his swords on sight, after all. 

And he  _ got  _ knocked off again, again, and _again_ , but each time took longer for Lúcio to do it. The simulation place was rather small, and Lúcio was noisy, specially to Genji’s trained ears. But he was also strong, annoyingly so; a painful reminder for Genji to not underestimate an opponent. 

After a few tries, Genji realized he figured out Lúcio's timing. He had an idea, and it was a dangerous move, specially when he’d lost so many times already; the more points Lúcio won, the harder it was to catch up to him. But he was... Confident about it... Excited, even. 

So when Lúcio was feeling a little cocky and stepped too close, Genji dashed towards him, slicing his body in half - or it would be, if not for the protection around their bodies for the simulation.

"How about that?" Genji said, feeling the thrill of hearing his name from the speakers.

"After half an hour and four losses? Not bad, I'd say. We still have another thirty minutes left, so let's take our sweet time."

Genji could see Lúcio breathing faster, and sweat slightly glistening on his forehead and bare arms. There was still a cocky smile on that pretty face, and it made Genji want to defeat him even  _more_. 

 

Lúcio wasn't expecting it, but Genji gave him a hard time after his first win, sneaking up on him from behind while his blast recharged, jumping and hiding from his sonic projectiles and snatching win after win from him. He learned Lúcio's fighting style too fast for his tastes.

In the last moments of the simulation, with both of them out of breath and beaten up, Genji decided to try for his final blow. Admittedly, he’d been holding it back in case he needed it more than wasting on a mediocre attack.

But they were tied. And there wasn't much time or energy left, at this point.

They stared at each other from across the field, too tired and impatient to hide. After a while, Genji slowly reached behind, unleashing his sword with no warning and running straight to Lúcio. The medic startled and tried to run, but Genji was incredibly fast now.

"Oh, you won't." the sound barrier was a good choice now. It felt weird to use it by himself, instead of to protect people around him, but he didn't really have a choice. He  _ really _ wanted that nice "something".

Genji tried to slice through him, and he did land some blows, but not enough to count as a win. The damn music again. He sheathed his sword, distancing himself to a safe spot, not realizing Lúcio was right on his tail, ready to finish him off. He threw some shurikens, and felt the tingle of Lúcio's blows in his simulation protected body as retaliation. The slide of those roller blades mirrored the intensity with which Lúcio was chasing him, the sound heavier and louder at each step he took.

When Lúcio was practically crashing against him, gun low and fist up, they heard the firm voice of Athena on the speakers.

 

_ "Win." _

 

Lúcio immediately stopped, face close to Genji's, brows furrowed and lips parted, sweat running down his face. Genji was frozen in place, unable to take his eyes off Lúcio's for a moment. His intense gaze and serious expression - of someone who had nothing to lose and everything to win - was hypnotizing, and Genji was glad his mask covered his eyes as they wandered down to Lúcio's lips.

Athena’s voice on the speakers once again interrupted his thoughts.

 

"Simulation time up. Score: Agent Santos - 8. Agent Shimada - 7"

 

Lúcio's face slowly brightened up, a smile forming on his lips until he was laughing and cheering, turning away from Genji and doing a silly little dance.

"Eat that, coach! You owe me something nice now." he said while doing finger guns at Genji.

Genji was static for a moment but ended up laughing along, shaking his head. "I guess. Don't tell me it was easy, though."

"Nah... it was a good fight. Thanks,  _ mozi _ ."

"What..." he sighed.

Lúcio just winked and slid out the training room.

They met Hana and Lena right outside; Hana clearly pouting while Lena was trying to cheer her up.

"What's up,  _ linda _ ?" said Lúcio, putting a comforting hand on her shoulder.

"Aaaah, just! Lena's too strong!"

"Didn't you go easy on her, Lena? You know you  _ have _ been doing this for longer, right?" said Genji, while he appeared behind Lúcio. 

Lena crossed her arms and looked at him. "Oh, so I take you went easy on Lúcio? Did he kick your round arse or something?"

Lúcio glanced at Genji, like if sharing a secret. "Well, not because he went easy on me, but I did kick his ass." Lúcio answered for him and shrugged. "...He promised something nice if I won."

There was a spark in both Lena's and Hana's eyes.

"You did that, Genji? What did you promise?"

Lúcio turned to him too, crossing his arms. "Yeah, what is it? You didn't say what was your nice something. C'mon, I'm curious."

Lena waved her hands, as if telling them to slow down. "Wait, wait. Did you accept his challenge even though you didn't know what he was promising?"

The medic shrugged again, nonchalantly. "Why wouldn't I? I'm ready to take anything he wants to give me."

The girls started giggling; suddenly, something that sounded like a steam machine releasing pressure was heard. They all looked at the source of the noise at the same time - Genji. A full minute passed before he realized they were all looking at him.

"Ah, I'm sorry. Heat release. It happens to balance the temperature of my body. After all this workout, it was to be expected."

The recruits smiled and nodded, understanding, but Lena was suspicious; if it  _ was  _ because of the workout, he would have released heat right as they’d stopped - not after this long. Something else raised the temperature of his body... And she was almost certain it was what Lúcio said, meaning Genji was  _ embarrassed _ . She almost couldn't believe how quickly Lúcio had won him over.

Lena looked at her old friend knowingly, and even though she couldn't see his eyes behind the mask, she knew he could see her, and flashed an almost imperceptible smile.

"So." she clasped her hands together. "What the hell is the surprise? I'm curious!... I mean, if you can tell us."

Genji sighed so deeply she almost regretted asking. He put both hands on his hips, shaking his head slightly. "I... am gonna cook him dinner. Ramen."

Lúcio’s eyes got even bigger and brighter than they already were. "You're shitting me. Cook for me? For realz? Holy shit, this is almost better than my best guess!"

Lena shook Lúcio by the shoulders. Both her eyes were as wide as it could go. "Lúcio. Lúcio! You have no idea what this means. You have never tasted the Shimada ramen. You. Are. So. Lucky. I'm jealous! God I wish that were me"

"Hey, I want a consolation prize, now!" Hana pouted again.

Genji reached behind his head as if trying to scratch it but being prevented by his gear, regretting what he was going to say already.

"I will make sure that there's enough for everyone, alright? Just… special recipe is Lúcio's. Is that ok for you all?"

Hana and Lena shouted a "Yay!" in unison. Lúcio just smiled and patted his shoulder. "Hey, thanks man. I truly appreciate that. Also, good to know I'm worthy of the special recipe!"

"Mm. It's going to be a lot of work but... yes, you are worth it. No worries. It's going to be fun. It's been a while since I cooked something for someone else."

Lúcio's expression was soft and excited at the same time, and Genji didn't know what to do with his hands, fidgeting visibly. 

"Alright, I'm gonna hit the showers” Lúcio said, exhaling deeply. “See you later!"

"Ah, good idea" said Hana, following him. "I need a freezing shower after the humiliation!" she turned to Lena and showed her tongue.

"Git gud, Hana" Lena answered, making a peace sign with the cockiest grin ever.

The answer was a long ‘Fuck yooouuu’, the voice getting lower with the distance.

Both her and Genji chuckled. "She's such a good kid. Strong. And terrifying in the battlefield, let me tell you." There was clear fondness and pride in Lena's voice.

"Also a sore loser." he crossed his arms.

"Welp, it's good that she learns her weaknesses."

"You scare me sometimes." he said, shaking his head but still smiling underneath his mask. 

"Good! Because I'm scary! Rawr!" she bared her teeth and imitated claws with her hands, and Genji could only laugh, because it was more adorable than anything else.

They stood there in silence for a while watching the other two go, and Lena opened her mouth to say something before Genji interrupted.

"Shut up."

"I didn't say anything."

"You were going to."

"So?"

"... Yes, it's true that he kicked my ass."

Lena chuckled and patted him on the back. "You lost this one, lad. Give up already."

"What does that even mean."

"You know what it meeeeans~"

Genji grunted. "I'm hitting the showers myself. See you later."

He rolled his eyes at the giggling behind his back.

 

\---

"Please tell me everything." said Hana, drying her hair with a towel, clad in her regulation tank top with absolutely non-regulation pink sweatpants. 

"Uh? About what?" Lúcio fumbled with the stuff on his locker.

"'Aboot whut'" she mocked. "You know what!"

"Hmm. Oh, you mean that sweet ass I absolutely kicked today?"

Hana's laugh made Lúcio smile while he closed his locker. "Is this how you seduce people? By kicking their asses?"

"Hm, nah. He just looked like he wanted me to do it. I mean... He did promise me something, didn't he?"

"I guess? Maybe that's his way of showing interest?" she gasped. "Lúcio, darling, are you being  _ corresponded _ already, you dog?"

He gave a incredulous snort.

"Honestly I have no idea. He seems to wave off my hitting on him like I'm joking or something... He did kind of... Flirt back when we were alone, though? Agh, he's giving me mixed signals, one of these days I'm gonna just throw him against a wall and kiss him or something. Maybe he'll believe in me like this."

Hana scratched her chin in thought. "It's hard to say what he thinks. But sure you're getting a kick out of it, aren't you?"

The medic chuckled, "Lena made it my ultimate personal goal to make him embarrassed. I'm not giving up that easily."

She patted his back. "I believe in you, gorgeous!"

He eyed her suspiciously. "What more do you want to know,  _ princesa _ ? I know you too well."

"Meee?... Nothi-- okay I can't lie to you. You said that him cooking for you - which is honestly so fucking adorable, I almost squealed at his face - was 'almost better than your best guess'. What  _ was _ your best guess?"

Lúcio slowly looked back at her, licking his lips, half-smile on it, but didn't say anything; and yet, Hana knew exactly what he meant. 

"Oh my GOD, you are so disgusting!" her voice was high-pitched while she pushed him. 

"You asked! What did you want to hear?"

"Stop deceiving people with your adorable face, you filthy monster!"

 

Their laughter mixed together in the locker room, but something lingered in his mind. It would be a real shame if he wasn't actually corresponded and Genji only flirted back to go along with the 'joke'.

Something stung inside his chest at the thought, but he tried not to pay attention to it.

Lúcio always fell in love so easily, and most of the time he was the one getting hurt. Maybe he should take it easy. Maybe he should slow down. He just didn't know how.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, thank you so much for the positive response! I've never thought people would actually like my fics haha  
> I hope you enjoy the fantastic four being huge dorks.
> 
> Thanks a lot [Nina](https://twitter.com/Draconomicat) again for betaing and [Kasi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/foldingcranes) for helping too. Please go check Kasi's work!!!
> 
> You can come yell at me on [Twitter](http://twitter.com/shanabrx) or [Tumblr](http://shanablackrx.tumblr.com/). There's a lot of Gencio art done by me there ;)

Lunchtime and the following part of the day passed _ way _ too quickly for Genji and excruciatingly slowly for Lúcio. Hana and Lena were like little devils on their shoulders, creating a lot of expectation in the so-called dinner, though Lena was more excited about the ramen itself, since it has been so long since the last time she ate it.   
  
They all reunited in the smaller kitchen of the base, Genji arranged all the ingredients. They were lucky to actually be able to come and go as they wished - something like this would be unthinkable back in the glorious days of Overwatch, especially due to it being in a Black Ops division.   
  
These were times Genji didn't miss. Well, for the most part at least. Lena was there with him after all. But right now, she was buzzing around him like a bee to honey, getting in the way more than she usually did.   
  
"Can you please sit your butt and let me work in peace?” he blurted, slightly annoyed. “I cannot concentrate like this".

  
"But I love seeing you cook. It’s been so long! And I want to know what's your secret. Every time I try to cook this for Emily it just doesn't taste the same..." Lena pouted.

  
Genji chuckled, still focused on the food. "There is no way for two different pairs of hands to make a dish taste the same. I'm pretty sure Emily loves the ramen you make."

  
Lena leaned on Genji's shoulder, sighing in defeat. "She does, but yours is better." 

  
"Are you sure? It has been some years since you tasted my cooking."   
  
"Aw, shut up Genji, stop being modest. You always bragged about this, don't suddenly fake humbleness." She continued leaning on him, resting her chin on his shoulder while paying attention to all his movements.

  
He not-so-gently shook his arm. "I am not going to be able to brag about anything if I can't do said thing. Sit the fuck down."   
  
"Ugh, fine you no-fun-allowed cyborg." She pouted and crossed her arms like a petulant child, getting away from him.   
  
"... Listen,” he sighed; he thought he was giving so much already, but he still had the feeling he owed Lena more. “I promise to go visit you and Emily and do this for you both, okay? Will that make you happy?"   
  
Genji could almost see the sparkle in Lena's eyes. She cheered silently and kissed him on his covered cheek. "I love you!"

  
"Yeah, yeah, you only love me when I give you food, I get it." he waved the cleaver dismissively.   
  
She went to sit with Hana and Lúcio, who were chattering and waiting like  _ civilized _ people.   
  
"I'm starving, I didn't eat much at lunch so I could eat more now. This is your fault, Lena. You put the expectation for this Shimada ramen tee-em way too high." Hana embraced her own body, trying to make her stomach stop grumbling.

  
Lena smiled and raised a brow, all-knowing. "You did good, Hana. I promise you won't regret and will curse your stomach for not being a wormhole. I've never found out what the hell he does to make this stupid noodle so delicious. Ugh, I'm hungry too."   
  
"Stooop... Just distract me or I'll eat your heads!" she bared her teeth.

  
Both of them looked at Lúcio so they could include him in the joke, but he was staring at something else--at Genji, watching how his hands chopped and handled the ingredients, how cute he looked when so concentrated and how Lúcio would love to kiss his fingers--   
  
"...Boy, you’re so gone."   
  
"Huh?" he said intelligently, finally turning to them. The girls were looking at him with soft but malicious smiles. "Oh... Was I too obvious?" he said, clearly blushing; a rare sight.

  
"Man, when are you not? It's cute." Hana said. She leaned in and lowered her voice, afraid she could be heard by who shouldn't. "But honestly, froggo? Aren't you being too hasty with this? I'm afraid you get hurt too early in the game..."   
  
He reached out and squeezed her hand. "Honestly, me too." he sighed. "But it's better to try first, right? Thanks for caring, though." he kissed her forehead and received a smile in response.

  
Lena was just watching, a little worried. Not because Genji wouldn't correspond - she was almost sure he would - but because... Genji could be difficult. Not consciously, but he had too many issues he had to overcome before opening up to Lúcio. She wished she could just grab their heads and make them kiss. That would probably solve everything.

  
She waved her hand dismissively, shaking her head. Then lied. "He's just playing hard-to-get. One of these days when you realize you'll have your tongue so far into his mouth you'll forget all this".

  
"GROSS!" yelled Hana. At least she won a chuckle from Lúcio with that.

  
"I really hope you aren't referring to my food," said Genji, sitting beside Lena.   
  
All of them looked suspicious as hell, but Genji really didn't want to push it.

  
"Your food is the eighth wonder of the world, Genji. Not even if you tried you would make it gross." Lena tried to diverge the topic. He laughed a bit.

  
"You say that because you never tasted my first tries when I was a kid. It felt like eating seasoned melted plastic. Hanzo hated it the most, he was always the one who had to try it first. He was so grateful when I made one that was actually good."   
  
"Who's Hanzo?" asked Lúcio absent-mindedly.

  
"Oh. Right, I forget new people don't know about him… He's my older brother. Still refusing to join us but" he shrugged "maybe one day."

  
"Nice. Can't wait to meet my future in-law."

  
Hana and Lena immediately started giggling yet again. Genji, however, didn't seem affected by it but then again, his mask was a gift.

  
"I'm sure he would like you. Both of you. God knows he needs new friends. Or just, friends in general."

  
"Wow, you have no shame shit-talking your brother behind his back," said Lena, chuckling.    
  
"Am I wrong though, Lena? He IS a piece of shit." Genji shrugged dramatically.   
  
"Leave me out of this, I don't know anything!"

  
Hana and Lúcio just chuckled. Hanzo was probably a  _ delight _ , they thought.

  
Lúcio stopped when he saw a curious image: Genji was almost fully armored… except for his left hand. A hand made of flesh, scarred just like his face. "Hey, what is that?" he pointed at it.   
  
Genji looked as well, flexing his fingers into a fist, suddenly self-conscious. "Oh, it's... I prefer to cook like this. You know, use my real hand and all. Since I can't do it with the other one."   
  
"Hmm... Can I see it?" Lúcio reached out his hands, palms up, just waiting for Genji. He wouldn't mind if he didn't want to, though.

  
"... I guess? It's just a hand." Genji said, resting his hand on Lúcio's.

  
"It's _your_ hand," he stated matter-of-factly.   
  
That Lúcio's hands were warm and soft, Genji could tell from the quick handshake they shared when they first met, but he couldn’t have known how gentle they could be. The chit-chat between the girls suddenly felt distant. It wasn't nothing special, but somehow Lúcio's intense gaze made him feel exposed.   
  
He wondered how this guy had such power over him - they've been acquaintances for only a couple of days, and yet a simple touch like this made his heart go faster. But he shouldn't fall for it. He should know it was just jokes. He did this kind of thing before the tragedy between him and Hanzo happened... Healthy flirting, just for fun. Nothing serious. It definitely wasn't serious.   
  
"Your hand is pretty," Lúcio said, making Genji feel like he was yanked back to reality.   
  
"Oh... Thank you, I guess." he pulled it back and held it with his other hand, feeling the touch of Lúcio's fingers ghosting over his skin.   
  
"Does anything else go off? I know about your mask and hand part now."

  
That was a weird question, but Genji already realized Lúcio was kind of weird in his entirety. At least for him… the musician seemed fixated to know the smallest of details about Genji. Maybe it was the curiosity about a newly made friend. "Uh, yes, basically everything but my legs and right arm."

  
Lúcio's smile was something else as he simply said, "Noted."   
  
Genji stopped for a moment and didn't realize his valves releasing steam. "Shit, I forgot the food." he stood up abruptly and basically ran for the stove.

  
Lena's eyes were wide as she saw him go, then back to Lúcio. "I knew it," she said, only lips moving but no sound.   
  
"What?" he answered. She just shook her head.

  
When the ramen was finally ready, Hana's stomach rumbling even louder, Genji served them individually. The smell was delicious and everyone was almost drooling, especially Lena.   
  
Lúcio's bowl was prettier, bigger and had more toppings than the other two, and Hana pouted at that, even though she knew this was supposed to be special. She knew her hunger was bigger than his, though.   
  
"Please dig in," Genji said, his own bowl kept simple. He unclipped his mask, still a bit wary of it even though Hana and Lúcio have already seen his face. He would get used to it again... soon. He knew Lúcio was looking at him, but he didn't want to acknowledge it so he just started eating. They took that as a cue and started eating as well.

  
Lena almost started crying. "This is zo fuging good Gengu... I owe you my life," she said with a full mouth. Hana was just devouring everything like she hasn't eaten in days or something. Genji was impressed.   
  
He idly looked at Lúcio, who was quietly savoring his meal. Just then he realized he was expecting his opinion more than the others. "What do you think?" he couldn't help asking.

  
"Hmm?" Lúcio looked at him, cheeks full like a chipmunk. It was adorable. He swallowed fast and smiled. "This is hands down one of the best meals I've ever had. It's so different from the ones we have back in Brazil."

  
That sparkled Genji's interest. "Oh, so you're from Brazil? And you have ramen there too? That is a new one for me."   
  
Lúcio shrugged. "Comes with being the country with the highest amount of Japanese-descend people outside Japan, I guess."

  
"I didn't know that. Interesting... Hm. This is not fair. I've never had any Brazilian food."   
  
"Just give me a chance and you will eat more than just the food” Lúcio said like he was informing the weather and Hana almost choked on her noodles.

  
Genji snorted. "We will see."   
  


**   
  
Genji was lying down on his bed, awake as daytime, looking at the ceiling like it had all the answers in the universe. He sighed, shaking his head and sitting up, and grabbed his holoscreen. Internet was still limited for security reasons, which was enough for him to get bored quickly. He was fighting so bravely against something that was forming inside him, but having nothing to fill his mind made him start losing the battle. 

  
"Athena?" his soft voice echoed in his mostly empty quarters.

  
"Yes, agent Shimada?"

  
"Can you send Lúcio's and Hana's files to my device?"

  
"Do you still not know your colleagues' surnames even though you are spending whole days with them, agent Shimada?"   
  
"Oh my God, I almost forgot how much of a little shit you are sometimes." he laughed. "I missed you. Agent Santos and agent Song. Are you happy now?"   
  
"Jumping. I have sent their public files to you. Do you need anything else?"   
  
"That would be all. Thanks, Athena."

  
"Good night."   
  
There wasn't a lot of information in their public files, but he knew he didn't have privileged access for classified files anymore, and breaking into them wouldn’t be exactly the right thing to do. But this would suffice.   
  
Hana wasn't any less of what he already knew: successful pro-gamer, prodigy child, brave soldier. Genji liked her very much, especially for being such a bright kid even after all she's been through.   
He hesitated a little before opening Lúcio's file. For some reason, he felt like he was invading something private; something that, if he wanted to know, he should earn it.   
  
But they were public files. He should stop thinking too much about it; so he opened it, a picture of Lúcio staring right at him.   
  
"How can this guy look good even in a stiff document photo?" he shook his head.   
  
Lúcio Correia dos Santos. Twenty-six. Born and raised in Rio de Janeiro, Brazil. DJ and freedom fighter. Led a popular uprising against abusive multinational corporation Vishkar...   
  
"Holy shit." His eyes wandered through all Lúcio's accomplishments in awe.    
Then something crossed his mind. He was just a recovered playboy with nothing amazing to offer but his imposed skills. What did he accomplish? An angry period in a black ops division he couldn't stand in the end, save for people who cared about him for some reason he didn't understand even now; a long peregrination because he couldn't accept himself even after all that time. The lingering guilt.   
  
Zenyatta would be so disappointed if he could hear Genji's thoughts now.

  
"Do not compare yourself to others. You are your own, etc etc," he said out loud, sighing and dropping his holoscreen on his face, trying to stop this kind of thoughts. "Does he really like me...?"   
  
He put his device aside and curled up on his bed. He fell asleep before he noticed.   
  
Next day and the rest of the week was pretty much the same. Breakfast, filling free time, simulation - with different agents every time, God, he had missed kicking McCree's ass - which seemingly made him have less time to spend with the now-inseparable trio; he never was with them for more than a couple of minutes. He felt like an outsider with them, even though he wished he could spend more time with Lena.   
  
Which made her appear by his door at night while he was trying - and failing - to meditate.   
  
"Agent Oxton is outside," announced Athena.

  
"Let her in, please."

  
As soon as the door opened, Lena stomped into his room, brows knitted and the corners of her mouth pointing down. She sat down on his bed like she weighed a ton and crossed her arms.   
  
"What the fuck, Genji."   
  
"... What the fuck what," he said, faking not knowing why she was there.

  
She raised an angry finger at him. "We spent six fucking years without much contact and now that we're together, you just avoid me because you can't fucking deal with a stupid crush? Is that all I mean to you, dumbass?"   
  
He sighed. Of course, he would fuck up again. "I'm sorry, Lena."

  
She sighed, her shoulders dropping a little. "Tell me what's going on with you, sweetheart. I can't help if you just shut down even for me. I don't have a crystal ball. And I think we're long past the time you just brooded and cut through some stuff all week long." she put a comforting hand on his shoulder. "You're not alone anymore, even if you think you are."

  
He averted his eyes, a little exhausted, stopping to think a little bit before answering her. "Well... It's not about a crush. I mean, look at Lúcio, who wouldn't have a crush on him?"

  
"I wouldn't," Lena answered, a smug smile on her lips.

  
Genji couldn't help but smirk, but still tried to keep the seriousness of the topic. "You know what I meant. It's just that…" his smile drooped, and a heavy sigh escaped his lips. "He's done so much for his people and... What have I done, Lena? It's not his fault, but he's so much better than me in every little thing that I cannot help but start questioning my worth. For him, for you, for the world. I'm back here, and for what? I cannot stop thinking about my whole path until reaching this point I am at now. What have I achieved, Lena? What is my worth?"   
  
Lena was paying attention to every word he said, but her only reaction was to punch him on the arm. This time it hurt because he wasn't with his armor.   
  
"Ouch! What the fuck, Lena!"

  
She punched him again, stronger this time. And punched and slapped until all his arm was red and stinging.

  
"Stop already! What's wrong with you?!" he grabbed her wrists and she finally stopped.   
  
That's when he realized she was biting her own lips, tears on her eyes. He slowly let go of her. He didn't know what to say because he didn't know why she was crying. But he held her hand tightly, waiting for her to calm down.

  
After some time, her shaking voice was heard as she slowly started talking. "I saw my home being almost destroyed and it was because of people like you that we could avoid a greater issue and you ask 'what is your worth'? We went through a war, Genji! Together! And we are doing it again because we care! Please don't think so little of yourself like this. Achievements are not a checklist split from more to less worthy. You are your own and you have done so much. Shit, I'm so angry at you now!" she angrily wiped her tears and looked at the floor, mouth twisted in an attempt to not cry more.

  
"I'm sorry." It was all he could say, voice tinged with guilt. How could he be so blind?   
  
"... I know you are. I just wish I could carve into your brain that you are special. If you have done a little thing for a single person or saved the whole world, it doesn't matter. You've made a difference for someone and it's what matters. Ok?" she squeezed his hand and smiled.

  
"Ok. Thank you."

  
She kissed him on the cheek and they went silent for a while, just enjoying the comfort of each other’s presence.   
  
When everything seemed calmer, Lena gave a crooked smile and Genji already knew she was up to something.   
  
"Speaking of crushes... Lúcio asked about you. A lot. Honestly, you’ve made everyone worry."

  
He smiled a little, imagining Lúcio getting worried about him and finding it cute.

  
"I can only imagine… I apologize for that once again. It won’t happen again.” He sighed, unable to hide he wanted to know more. “So... what did he say?"

  
"Oh, so you're suddenly interested now? I thought you didn't want anything to do with him. " she teased.

  
"You know me too well to know that is not true."

  
Her crooked smile was wide. "Well, he wondered if he was going too strongly at you and if that made you uncomfortable. Is that true?"

  
There was a faint blush creeping up on Genji's cheeks. "Not exactly."

  
"You like him, don't you?"

  
"You know I do."

  
"How are you feeling now?"

  
He sighed, head tilting a bit to the side. "Better, thanks to you."

  
"Then go get him, tiger!" was her immediate answer.

  
He chuckled. "You say like it's easy."

  
"Well, ain't it?"

  
"... Did he really mean everything he said to me?"

  
Lena made a surprised expression followed by a loud laugh. "Are you fucking serious? You're not this dense, Genji."

  
"Guess not. Just a little incredulous. I can't really see what he sees in me."

  
"What, that you are an awesome, fun, hot cyborg with an amazing arse?"

  
He couldn't help but laugh a bit. "Nah, I was thinking more like an incomplete, broken guy."   
  


"If you say one more word about it I'll punch you again."

  
"Sorry, sorry." he fell silent for a moment, then continued. "Did... Did he really say that about my ass?"

 

Lena's mocking smile was almost unbearable to see. "Boy, you have no idea. I fear for your arse the moment that guy puts his hands on you."    
  
"God..." he hid his face on his hands, giving an embarrassed laugh to them.

  
"Are you giving him a chance, love?"

  
He dragged one of his hands down his face. "I guess..."

  
Lena almost jumped from the bed, doing a little victory dance. "FINALLY! Can't wait for you to let yourself be a little happy again."

  
"Gay."   
  
"You're gay!" she pulled him to a hug.   
  
Genji slept so deeply that night he almost missed the emergency call.

**Author's Note:**

>  _Gatão_ \- hottie (lit. big cat)  
>  _Linda_ \- gorgeous  
>  _Chuchu_ \- baby (lit. chayote)  
>  _Docinho_ \- sweetie  
>  _Mozi_ \- my love  
>  _Princesa_ \- princess


End file.
